The plan of this research is to monitor several physiologic parameters of patients with an acute cerebrovascular incident. These parameters include: arterial pO2 and pCO2, BP, pulse, respirations, temperature, EKG and intracranial pressure. Other parameters monitored include the neurologic status of the patient, intake and output, electrolytes, spinal fluid lactate and pyruvate, and EEG. Besides using this information for immediate care of the patient, the data obtained will be processed and computerized. Parts of the information will be used for autoregulation of certain parameters such as temperature, blood gases, and intracranial pressure. All of the information will be used in an attempt to minimize the permanent brain damage to the patient. The stroke intensive care unit will be used as a demonstration unit for the training of personnel. Reports will be made in scientific journals concerning the effectiveness of the unit.